Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 67
by dementedducky
Summary: Just a shortish one on a rainy day


*The next day is a lazy Sunday and it's raining out so Brendan and Ste do everything they can to make the day fun for the kids. They start by playing hide and seek with the older 4 making sure they're not too well hidden so the little ones find them easily enough. After that it's lunch followed by a drawing session.*

"Da?"

"Yeah, Paddy my boy?"

"What are we gonna do about all our stuff? Ma's got everything. Clothes, games, everything"

"I'm not sure son, you and Deccy might need to be patient and I'll have to slowly replace everything a bit at a time"

"Da?"

"Yeah Deccy?"

"I've got a plan"

"What's that then?"

"It's risky but I know it'll work"

"Go on"

"Why don't I mail my spare key to Aunty Cheryl and mum's time table. She can go in when she's out… A Friday is probably best as she does yoga then dance lessons so she's out from like 9am for work 'til at least 8pm. Aunty Cheryl can get our stuff and leave a message with my spare key attached as I won't need it anymore."

"I'm not sure. That could be trespassing"

"Well I'll tell her it was me and besides she can't kick us out and leave us with nothing but 3 days of clothes. It'll work Da I promise"

"I'll speak to Cheryl about it later ok?"

"Alright Da thanks"

"Yeah thanks Da" Paddy says "you know something Da?"

"What?"

"I'm so happy we'll be living with you and Ste and the little ones. I've always wanted to be a big brother"

"And you're doing such a top job, I'm so proud of you boys"

"Thanks Da" the boys both say and they return to drawing with the little ones.

"What you drawing Leah?" Declan asks softly as he crouches beside her.

"A unicorn and a dolphin surrounded by rainbows and hearts!" Leah says with her tongue sticking out in concentration.

"It's beautiful. Want me to draw you something?"

"Yes please!"

"What would you like?"

"Could you draw…a…a… rabbit, no, no a kitty on one of those hang kites"

"A hang glider?"

"YEAH! And maybe squirrel too?"

"How about I draw a big scene of cute animals having fun?"

"YEAH!" Leah says barely taking her eyes off her own drawing

So Declan carefully tapes a few bits of paper together to make a really big piece for his busy drawing whilst Paddy sits companionably next to Lucas. Several hours later and everyone except for Declan have finished drawing and have gone to watch Disney DVD's. Paddy and the little ones sing along with Ste joining in every so often whilst cooking tea for everyone.

"That's amazing son" Brendan says from behind Declan with his hands in his pockets. "You have a real talent there"

"Cheers Da, I wanna get it perfect for my little sister and it's not quite ready yet. I'm still working on adding Leah into the centre frolicking with all the animals. It's not too much is it? I know she's only little but I thought she'd like and.."

"It's perfect, she'll adore it"

Brendan leaves Declan to it and sits with Lucas on his lap and Leah and Paddy laying on him all happily watching the little mermaid. At one point Ste catches Brendan singing kiss the girl and laughs affectionately.

"What? Sebastian's a kick… a-s-s crab" Brendan says spelling out the swear so as the younger ones don't pick up on it.

"You're adorable you know that right?"

"It's been said"

"Well how about you kiss the boy?" Ste says leaning forwards with his lips puckered. Brendan looks at the TV then back at his husband and he twists awkwardly due to be squashed by children and kisses Ste deeply.

"Gross" Declan says who's popped up behind Ste with his picture in hand. There's a grin on his face though so you can tell he's just winding the guys up.

"Princess Leah, may I show you my drawing?" Declan says leaning over the sofa and putting the picture in front of them all.

"Hey I can't see the mermaid!" Lucas says as Leah jumps down to admire her new picture.

Declan grabs a chair at the table and sits Leah on his lap. "See this is the kitten on a hang glider, this is bunny rabbit having a carrot ice cream, there's a hedgehog and a turtle on the swings" Declan says pointing. "And here's a skunk in the sand pit with baby bear and up there is the monkey family having fun in the trees" he says continuing. "And here is Leah flying kites with a baby elephant and Lucas is pushing a baby duck on the swings"

"I LOVE IT! You're the bestest big brother ever!"

"Hey!" Paddy says in mock offence

"Sorry Paddy you're the bestest big brother and Deccy you're the bestest biggest big brother and Lucas is my bestest little brother" Leah says worried she's upset Paddy and Lucas but Paddy has a smile on his face and asks Leah for a hug and Lucas is sucking his thumb watching the little mermaid so doesn't care as he didn't really hear. Brendan takes the drawing and hangs it in pride on the wall of drawings. Later when Declan puts Leah and Lucas to bed Leah clings to Declan and can't stop thanking him for the picture and Lucas asks if he can have a special drawing too. Declan promises that he'll work on it tomorrow so that Lucas can get some ideas for what he wants.


End file.
